Thoughts
by saMy
Summary: so i decided to write thses short fics of Inuyasha! so i'm just writing different fics for each chapter and check it out! r&r plz. n thankies!
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE!!!  
  
Hi! Since I'm kinda busy and all I won't be able to update on my other fics so since I already had this thing done for my own stuff I decided to let the crowd see it.this is only stuff and so forth so it will have tons on Inuyasha clippings of fanfic stuff I just came up with.. so itsa just for fun.it will have different things in every chapter so plz r/r and if you think u like some of the clips than tell me and I might make it into a fic!! So byes.. and enjoy!!! So that's all and so. go and check my first fic on the whatever! 


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: no own Inuyasha.. so leave me alone.  
  
You are the undead. The dead, but alive. You are walking as I speak. Wandering. Just like I was. You do not have a soul. You smell like earth and dead. You are not alive because of me. I killed you. You walk and live because of your hatred. I loved you. Now you hate me. I am confused. You say you have feelings for me, but then you try to send me into hell. Then you harm Kagome and steal her part of the Jewel and give it to Naraku. What in the seven hells have I've done to you? No what have Naraku and I done to you? I should have trusted you. Naraku . I shall kill him. I will avenge your death. Until then wait for me. After I've killed him you can send me to hell or wherever. I have nowhere to go to. I too am a wanderer. I really have no past and no future. Yes, I could hunt for the rest of the Shikon Jewel and become youkai. But then what? I'd have no soul or heart. No conscience. I'll be alone. Well, maybe that girl. no . she'll leave. Like everyone will. Like everyone did. I'll just be alone. Even if she liked me.no way! She's a wench. A pain in the back. She uses those "sit" commands like I'm some tamed dog! I'm Inuyasha! The Hanyou, the half demon and half human, known to all, told of to frightened children and defeater of all who opposes. She ruins my pride. I, Inuyasha, a half demon! Besides I don't want her to suffer the way you did for loving me. No one should love me. They always die, the ones I care about. The only thing really is you. You're dead but somewhat living. So you can't die. So wait for me.kikyou.  
  
You hate me, but I love you. You're arrogant, self-centered, bratty, inconsiderate, bratty, and stubborn, but I still love you. You sit on your tree and think about kikyou. I hate you for that. You say you want to be with me, but then you chase after her whenever you here word. Then when she's gone you're over-protective with me. Even if we were together it wouldn't work. So I can just love you from afar. Unrequited love. I love you and know I should leave you and kikyou with each other . But in the end I come back. Part of me wished that we'd never kill Naraku or find the rest of the shards. But I know that Miroku needs to kill Naraku and Sango and also you. You need the jewel so you'd be happy. That's what matters. That's the other part. The other part wants to kill Naraku and to finish the jewel, so that you'd be happy with kikyou, you'd be happy, Miroku can be free, Sango will have her revenge, Miroku and Sango can be together, and I can be left alone, heartbroken in my time and not be reminded of you and kikyou when I see you. So I can let you all can be happy. You with kikyou and Miroku and Sango together. My heart aches because of this. She will just suck you into hell, but you won't care. You never do. I will just grow old and die, alone, sad, and heartbroken. Sometimes I wonder if kikyou didn't die. what would have happened to me? You two would be together. I sometimes wander if I am who I am not just a reincarnation of kikyou. When you look at me, do you see your lost dead love or just me. Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. But know this I will always love you because love can never die even with hate, but will hate you and never forgive you for breaking my heart so many times . Inuyasha.  
  
I see you down there, looking at me, with those eyes. But this time your eyes look so sad. How could that be? No, it can't be. You can't have that in you eyes. You can't but you do. You just can't love me, but also you hate me. I see it I in your eyes. Please, you can't love me. Just hate me, loathe me, and despise me, anything. Just don't love me. I can't put you through the pain kikyou had. But don't leave me. I can't be with you anyways. Forget about me. You're.you're just a wench. You ruin my pride. You humiliate me. You use those sit commands to just toy with me. I don't even like you. You're stubborn, emotional, and weak. But. sometimes you're brave, nice, and cute. You also smell nice. You soothe me. Ok. but you're... you're still a wench. I love kikyou. I owe her my life. But.oh just stop fighting it. I admit it. I do.love you. Kagome. but I still see the hate in you eyes. Is this how you look like when I see kikyou? I wonder what you are thinking. What do you think of me?  
  
That girl.she stole his heart, the heart that belongs to me. I loved him. I walk by my hatred 'n yet she looks so sad. He seems to be longing for something. His eyes. they look different. They look more at piece. If I were alive . I would have done that. I would have made him at peace. He's already chosen. Even thought he doesn't know it. She does love him so much, but I also see hate in those eyes. Good, she shouldn't be hurt like I was. They look so sad. I.mine use to be like that. Longing for something you know you can't have. If I were alive. I would have been with him now. But. I died. I, kikyou, priestess, miko is dead. But I still walk among the living. Not at rest yet. Inuyasha.that girl.  
  
Well that is all I could come up with.this was suppose to be my own little thing but since I'm kinda busy and I already wrote this down you can read this while I finish the other fic. Well if you want me to do more I'd be happy to but u need to tell me .....so that's all! O yea...R/R plz! 


	3. a girl and her friend

Disclaimer: I no own.so u no sue...  
  
A/N: hey..so this is another one..well I was just bored and so I started writing a short thing...so newayz iwas checking this anime I saw once in Europe and I totally loved it..when I left Europe I was soooooo depressed cuz I had to leave it soothe anime and manga is called: Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Even if it starts like a sailor moon thing it is way better well I kinda like both but Jeanne is more deep and not so girly! So check it out!  
  
Kagome looked out before.nothing.she was alone again. Then she realized something.she'd always be alone.forever.and no one ever cared for her anyways......why bother.  
  
"Whatever," Kagome whispered. She let go of her death grip on the fence and moved on. She shoved her hands in her pockets and went down the road. She disliked this all. Why care. Heck she didn't hate it. Hate and pity was a waste of her feelings.. either that or to feel nothing towards a person and she did just that.  
  
"Oh, look here. Is Kagome pouting," said a cocky voice behind her.  
  
Kagome scowled;" Shut up, 'yasha. I don't need any of your bitching today."  
  
"Aww..but princess.itsa so fun to annoy yea." Inuyasha said while grabbing her into a kiss but Kagome resisted.  
  
"Inuyasha let go." Kagome said pushing him off.  
  
"But I was just messing. You know you're my best friend and all." Inuyasha said timidly.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. Yes, and you're mine too but I'm not in the mood to kid around."  
  
"Then are you in the mood to I dunno'.. Eat?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um.why not? I don't care," Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Alrighty then! Letsa go Kagsters," Inuyasha said while slinging his arm around her neck.  
  
"What ever, yasha," Kagome replied back swinging her arm around his neck. So the happy misfits walked away knowing each other as best friends since childhood. While you can hear the boy yelling over head:  
  
"You know Kagome.we should make up new nicknames."  
  
Then Kagome thought yea.I guess he's right.. I do have friends.and I guess I'm not alone.  
  
Heheh.I kno itsa short.but bare with me.I did say thses were just little things. 


	4. Omg

Kagome reached for the light switch.. that's when she felt a rough hand on the switch. The person turned it on and there she met amber eyes for the first time. And she knew that she fell in love with them at that moment. Amber and Chocolate brown eyes. The eyes staid locked together for a long time. None moved. Then Kagome realized that this was HER home.. this was her house.this soaping wet silver haired amber-eyed person was violating her privacy. She screamed.  
  
"HOLY MACRAL!" Kagome screamed. (you all know she hasn't cussed at ALL in the whole series and manga...I think)  
  
"Shh!! Stupid girl! Don't blow my cover," the tall stranger whispered and covered his hand over her mouth. You could hear a muffling under his palm. " What?"  
  
"mhpmhmm mphmmfhg mpgh mphgmphgf," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Oh, you can't breath," Inuyasha replies he let his hand slip.  
  
"Thanks and another thing WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!," Kagome replied angrily. And then it hit her.she's seen tons of horror moves about this.girl home alone.a guys startles her.he turns out to be an kidnapper or psychopathic murderer..girl dies in the end..oh shoot...  
  
"Eh.hehe.he..hehehe.heh...or on second thought..I think I'm gonna go..." Kagome said nervously and trailing off. Then she made a bolt for the door.. 


	5. Lost and Betrayed

"Are you gonna quit?" Inuyasha asked bending over a Kagome lying on the ground. From this point you could see there was an immense battle occurring just a few second ago and from the panting 2 fighters and their wounds it looked like their battle. This truly was the epic end of our heroes.....and it would be ended by death.  
  
"Not yet dog-boy, not until it's over," Kagome replied curtly. Kagome stopped panting and got up quickly and took out her bow and arrows.  
  
"I think you've had enough wench! You should lie down and sleep and then we'll finish this, " Inuyasha snarled raising his classic claws striking to strike position.  
  
Kagome chuckled, " Oh, do you still have feelings for me dog boy?? Wow.I'm flattered.really. But should I really trust such a filthy mutt like you??? Like the LIKES of you? You who betrayed me!" Kagome shouted nearly in hystericals. The fight began. Inuyasha knocked out the bow in her arm after she singed his arm with one arrow. Nevertheless, she took out her sword from it's scabbard and continued.  
  
"Shut up wench..... The Kagome I knew.... The Kagome I believed in died long ago.died already! She died very long ago wench.very very long ago." Inuyasha replied icily.  
  
This time Kagome looked hurt then her other rude statements. Her eyes looked wounded but soon it came back to its icy blank cold stare. But her voice had the tone of the wounded.  
  
"Inuyasha...you still hate me so?? I've never done anything.. I've never.. but you've always hated me haven't you? But it doesn't matter..cause you'll always hate me," Kagome said the last sentence harshly and whispered and half spat out, "Always" like it was a word burning her tongue.  
  
" Shut up bitch. I don't need any of your "Sadness" or should I say " Weakness" rub off on me..its over.and itsa gonna be over soon. Got that?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome gave him a blank look and their fighting progressed.  
  
It's all lost Kagome thought sadly. All lost.............  
  
But what did cause the two meant out to be lovers to end up like this. What made it turn out like this? What was meant to be a love forever turned out to this cruel way of destruction? What happened between them.but the only people who knew was dead. And just handful new everything that caused it. But the two kept fighting. And all would soon be lost.. all of it would soon be lost and the lovers kept fighting. Knowing in their hearts there would never be an end or beginning.............  
  
Okay so that's it.wow these little parts of stories just keep popping in me head! So neways my Microsoft words isn't working.no really it isn't so on those long periods meant to keep drama hapening isn't showing up on so now my fics look relly crappy...but I still like them and Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!  
  
Also this I think is a pretty good fic.itsa kinda fun writing it and I don't know if itsa going newhere into another.I have this fic about Inuyasha and Kagome battling it to the end and maybe I can add this so newayz.r&r and if yea wnana me to writer more than by golly I will! 


	6. AN another one!

A/N:  
  
Hey this is just an authors ramblings so.yea...so just ignor this if you want or would u like to be amused with an authors thoughts and full out anger???so I am so fucking pissed!! I just read this fic by an author and it full out made me in shock!! Omg!! Kag and Inu don't get together..itsa kag's daughter that does and no.the daughter is not inu's child..holy shit!! I'm in totall shock and fustration.I just can't belive it!!!!! I mean I toltally believe that Inu and Kag belong together!! Dammit they evne hav pics of it!! And y'no what?? She blows it in my face.I thought it was suppose to be kag's reincarnation or sumtin....damn....and now not even kag come back but oh hohohoh I will come back with a better fic!! A much better fic!!! I will make many fics with inu and kag parings.and after this little authors note I'm leaving cuz I just got my guilt and anger out!! So bye byez and see yeaz!!! O and I'll try to update later!!!  
  
Also: you can flame who ever for this chapter in the reviews! Let out ur fucking anger in the review and write about sumtin u dislike .this chapter or authors note was meant for it and so.go ahead and flame..flame all yeaz wantsa.. 


End file.
